Presidency of Gabe Newell (Newell's America)
The '''Presidency of Gabe Newell '''began on January 20th, 2029 and ended on January 20th, 2037. The Presidency was the first time the Green Party of the United States ever held a position in the executive branch as well as the 2nd time a businessman held the office of Presidency. Timeline of the Newell Presidency (2029 - 2037) Transition Period (2028 -2029) Shortly after winning the 2028 Presidential Election against Tulsi Gabbard and Donald Trump Jr., President Sanders called Newell to congratulate him on his victory. Sanders and Newell met on two occasions, once in November of 2028 and once in January of 2029 in order to adjust into the Presidency. The 87 year old Bernie Sanders said that he "trusted Newell with the Presidency" and "believed that he would do the right thing as President". Inauguration of Gabe Newell (2029) On the cloudy day of January 20th, 2029; Gabe Newell was inaugurated as the 47th President of the United States with Nathan Vetterlein as his Vice President. In attendance were former Presidents Donald Trump, Barack Obama, Bill Clinton, George W. Bush, and Bernie Sanders. Throughout the speech, Newell talked about continuing the fight against Climate Change and promoting the idea of Eco-Capitalism. The speech was taken relatively well by US citizens with a 75% approval of the speech. 2029 - The first year Expansion of Relief to the Southern United States After his inaguration, Gabe Newell went to work attempting to pass legislature to expand the Green New Deal to more impoverished parts of America. Places such as Alabama, Mississippi, and Louisiana which lost land throughout the 2020s due to rising sea levels. The expansion of the Green New Deals saw money poured into the infrastructure of the stagnant South as well as redirection routes if the sea levels continue to rise. Funeral of Queen Elizabeth II After ruling the United Kingdom for 78 years, Queen Elizabeth II died at the age of 103 on July 10th, 2029. Gabe Newell was one of the many world leaders present at her funeral. As Elizabeth outlived her son Prince Charles (1948 - 2022), the throne was passed to William, Duke of Cambridge. Newell met with King William as they discussed the future of the United Kingdom. Second Mars Landing After the first landing of humans on Mars by SpaceX in 2026, another mission was being planned. In a joint effort by several space programs, a crew of 20 humans from 12 different countries landed on Mars in the summer of 2029, making it the most watched event in human history. Newell claimed it as a "victory for the scientific community as a whole". Meeting with the Cuban Government Ever since the end of the Cold War, tensions remained high between the two nations. Progress was made under the Obama administration with re-establishing travel between the two nations, though this was undone by the Trump administration and the Sanders administration never got around to re-establishing relations. But in September of 2029, Newell traveled to Havana to announce the re-establishment of travel and stronger relations between the two nations. 2030 - The Second Year 2030 State of the Union Address In a joint meeting of congress, Newell delivered his State of the Union on January 27th, 2030. The speech was perceived relatively positive with an approval rating of 68%. Speaker of the House Andrew Yang called the speech "relatively good, especially when he touched on automation and it's harmful effects". Senate President Pro Tempore Richard Ojeda called the speech "very well put". Guam Statehood Guam became the 52nd state on April 12th, 2030 shortly following Puerto Rico which gained statehood in 2025. Newell called Guam's statehood "essential in improving it's development and living conditions". The statehood decision on Guam would lead to Newell winning the state by 99.4% in the 2032 Presidential Elections. Collapse of Saudi Arabia After the US cut aid to Saudi Arabia in 2020, Saudi Arabia would go on to lose their proxy war in Yemen and have international sanctions placed on them for human rights violation. After a decade of economic stagnantion throughout the 2020s, the Saudi military under the command of Fayyadh Al Ruwaili would go on to overthrow the Saudi Monarchy in a republican coup. The "Republic of Arabia" was established later that year in June of 2030. Gabe Newell recognized the new government, even calling the former Saudi Arabia a "cancer on human development". Johnson v. Alaska The Supreme Court Case of "Johnson v Alaska" occurred under Newell's Presidency. The Supreme Court case was the only time in US history in which the Third Amendment was invoked. The case involved soldiers from the Joint Base Elmendorf-Richardson base near Anchorage Alaska. Due to the base being crowded, the command of the base struck a deal with the Mayor of Anchorage to allow some troops to stay within the town. Local Anchorage resident Francis Johnson sued the city of Anchorage, several appeals would lead this case to go to the supreme court. The case was eventually settled by September 23rd, 2030. Apologizing for the 2003 Iraq War On October 4th, 2030; President Newell sparked controversy when on his diplomatic mission to Baghdad, he apologized for the Iraq war which he called "a massive mistake". President George W. Bush criticized Newell's claims calling them "misinformed". Many viewed this as Bush furthering Bernie's non-interventionist foreign policy seen in the 2020s. 2031 - The Third Year The 28th Amendment "Studies show that the brain begins to deteriorate at age 30. Therefore, lowering the minimum age to become President would be beneficial for an intellectually bright America." - Gabe Newell (on the passing of the 28th Amendment). The 28th Amendment was unanimously passed in the US congress on January 8th, 2031 and was passed by President Newell later that day. The Amendment lowered the minimum age to become President from 35 to 25. 2031 State of the Union Address On January 27th, 2031; Gabe Newell gave the annual State of the Union Address. Newell talked about all the progress which his administration and congress as a whole have made throughout the past year. Topics included the 28th Amendment, the admission of Guam as the 52nd state, and the rise of wages and the American middle class. Re-Unification of Sudan After two decades of internal strife within both nations, delegations from both governments met in the city of Philadelphia. By February 12th, the two nations merged and the "Union of Sudan" was formed with equal representation between both nations. Newell's diplomatic involvement with the peace process had him hailed as a "master of diplomacy". Re-establishment of the H.U.A.C Defunct since the 1950s, the House of Un-American activities was re-established by Senate Republicans and some Senate Democrats after the rise of the Chinese Communist government within east Asia. After the indictment of Senator Preston Daniels from Iowa for his apparent ties to the Chinese government. The movement was headed by Senator Micheal R. Dressler from NJ who believed that "Chinese Communism is the biggest cancer facing American society and the world." Newell condemned the movement stating: "It is no secret that China is not a good nation. But I oppose the re-establishment of an organization such as H.U.A.C based on what has happened in the past, this is a gateway to mass hysteria and wrongful blacklisting." - Gabe Newell, 2031 (on the re-establishment of H.U.A.C) Funeral of Donald Trump Despite being out of office for 10 years, Donald Trump remained an influential political figure throughout the 2020s and 2030s. One of the ways many believed he asserted his influence was by influencing the GOP nominations in the 2024 and 2028 elections. The 2024 Republican nominee, Patrick M. Shanahan, was Trump's former Secretary of Defense and a close ally of his within his administration. His son Donald Trump Jr. won the 2028 nomination. The death of Donald Trump was polarizing to many, though Newell and the other living Presidents did attend, none spoke at the funeral. 2032 - The Fourth Year Statehood for the US Virgin Islands After the devastation of Hurricane Patriciano in the Carribean, the US Virgin Islands was left heavily damaged and sufficient resources were lacking due to the Virgin Islands' territory status, since that devastating hurricane which happened in the autumn of 2031, the debate of whether the US Virgin Islands should be added as the 53rd State in the United States or if it should be sold to the UK and merged with the British Virgin Islands. The agreement was eventually met and Congress voted overwhelmingly to vote in favor of Virgin Islander Statehood. The US Virgin Islands officially became a state on January 28th, 2032. Condemning the Australian Government After the coup of Australia's government by admiral Bianca Anderson. Australia has been ruled by a military hunta under the rule of Anderson. The UN armed forces committee concluded that Australia was making efforts to construct nuclear weaponry, Newell condemned Australia's government stating: "While evidence is still developing, UN intelligence has reported that Australia's new authoritarian government is developing nuclear weapons, if this is true; we condemn this action but we shall not take action as we are still uncertain." - President Newell, 2032 2032 State of the Union Address President Gabe Newell delivered his annual State of the Union address on February 15th, 2032 to a joint session of Congress. Newell talked about all the progress made over the last year including the Virgin Islands gaining statehood, the passing of Donald Trump, and his diplomatic efforts in re-uniting Sudan. The speech was relatively well received. Dissolving the H.U.A.C After functioning for a year, Newell and Congress stepped in to dissolve the House of Un-American activities after rumor has it that it was behind detaining Chinese-Americans without any evidence. The H.U.A.C was officially re-dissolved on July 15th, 2032. The 2032 United States Presidential Election The 2032 Presidential Elections took place on November 7th, 2032. Gabe Newell and Nathan Vetterlein on the Green Party ticket went up for re-election against former US Trade Representative Demetrios Marantis and Hunter Biden as the Democratic Party nomination and former Secretary of Education Betsy DeVos and Eric Holcomb as the Republican Party ticket. Newell and Vetterlein won re-election with 52% of the popular vote and 298 electoral votes. 2033 - The Fifth Year Second Inauguration of Gabe Newell The Second Inauguration of Gabe Newell took place on January 20th, 2033 to begin Gabe Newell's second term. Over 5 million people turned out including former Presidents Barack Obama, Bill Clinton, Bernie Sanders, and George W. Bush. Newell talked about America's role in the 21st century and all the success which has happened in his first term and all he hopes to accomplish in his second term. End of Juche in North Korea Since it's creation in the 1948, North Korea has operated on a system of "Juche" (self-relliance). This form of communism isolated North Korea from much of the world, giving it the nickname the "Hermit Kingdom". The summit between North Korean leader Kim Jong Un and US President Donald Trump would lead to North Korea beginning to open up to the outside world. In an April summit with President Gabe Newell, Kim Jong Un announced that he would be disregarding the system of Juche as a whole in order to strengthen North Korea's cooperation with the international community. The end of the West Virginia Coal Industry The last coal mine in West Virginia closed in a mining facility 10 miles south of Charleston. Newell signed an executive order granting a bailout to the economically stagnant West Virginia government. 2033 State of the Union Address President Newell gave his annual state of the union address on February 1st, 2033. He talked about his accomplishments throughout the last year and his efforts to help West Virginia. Newell also talked about the dangers of climate change and rising sea levels. He urged congress to form a relief fund to assist those living in coastal communities. The speech was overall received positively with a 67% approval rating among Americans. The Third Mars Landing Elon Musk and SpaceX successfully landed a crew of 5 astronauts on the surface of Mars. It became the most televised event in human history. Newell congratulated Musk on this impressive achievement, Newell praised it as the "future of humanity". This put NASA and SpaceX on equal footing with both organizations working to conduct a possible fourth landing in the future. 2034 - The Sixth Year The Australian Invasion of Papau New Guinea The military junta of Australia under the command of Bianca Anderson launched an invasion of the nation of Papau New Guinea. Newell and Congress agreed to implement sanctions on Australia for the action. President Newell called Anderson "fascistic" for the unjustified invasion of New Guinea. Meeting with Andrew Yang Andrew Yang, former 2020 Presidential Candidate and Speaker of the House since 2025, met with President Newell on January 8th, 2034 to discuss postponing the State of the Union Address until March due to Yang stepping out for surgery. Newell agreed and the State of the Union was moved to March 1st, 2034. 2034 State of the Union Address Newell gave his annual State of the Union Address on March 1st, 2034. He covered many issues such as continued exploration of outer space and a need to continue to fund NASA to explore outer space. He also covered issues such as continuing the top marginal tax rate, combating climate change, and the aggressive actions done by the Australian government. The United States of Europe After the failure of Brexit by 2022, the UK remained in the European Union and a process for a unified Europe went underway. Acquiring new members such as North Macedonia, Norway, and the Balkans: The United States of Europe was birthed on August 25th, 2034. Newell and the US delegation to the UN were the first to recognize the USE as a sovereign country. 100 Year Anniversary of Hitler's rise to power At a Jewish community center outside of New York City, Newell sat with Jewish leaders and ordered a national minute of silence for all those killed by Hitler's regime. 2034 Midterm Elections The 2034 Midterms saw a surge in the Libertarian Party in the Senate while the Democrats still controlled the House. Many people believe that the libertarians began to lead due to Newell's several executive orders which many viewed as "Government overreach". A young Senator from New Mexico named Daniel Gadish became President Pro Tempore of the libertarian controlled senate. This midterm would force Newell to cooperate more with the libertarian party in the later part of his term. 2035 - The Seventh Year The Death of George W. Bush Former President George Bush died at the age of 89 in his home in Texas. The controversial President had mixed reaction among people. Newell offered his condolences despite having fiercely criticized Bush's policies in the past.Category:Newell's America